Saving Mr Banks
by Ribeiro1986
Summary: When Michael is kidnapped, it s up to his children, along with Mary Poppins and a few friends, to bring him back, before too late. (story Republished
1. Chapter 1

**Despite of the title of this story, refer to a movie about the making off of the first Mary Poppins, the story you´re about to read, regards the secound movie, not the first; therefore, the ''MR BANKS'' in question, is Michael, not his father.**

 **The story itself takes place after the secound movie, starting right after the baloon scene.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **SAVING MR. BANKS – Part 1**

After a lovely day at the park, the Banks family returned home, with balloons and smiles on their faces. After all, they managed to get their house back, Michael was now happier than ever and even Jane seems in the seventh heaven, as she found someone to love in the lamplighter Jack Foster.

As they entered the house, they spotted Mary Poppins sitting in one of the armchairs, sewing an old sock when they approach.

''oh, Mary Poppins, I thought you had joined us at the park'' Michael frowned. He could have sworn that she had gone with them.

''oh no, I didn´t, walk in the park, isn´t my pleasure'' she smiled politely ''besides, this house was a mess, it needs me more than a walk at the park''

''so you´re staying?'' George asked hopefully.

''why I would leave now?'' she looked the children from up to down ''now, after a walk in the park, I believe you three need a bath'' the nanny frowned ''upstairs you go, huh? Hurry, spitspot!'' she ordered, and the three Banks children rush upstairs.

When the nanny was about to leave, Michael placed a hand on her shoulder ''thank you for being here, Mary Poppins'' he smiled

''no please'' she dismissed the gratitude in a politely ''thank me later, I'm just doing my job'' she said and walk upstairs.

_/_

For the days that followed and a bit for the children disappointment, Mary Poppins stayed with them, but as a regular nanny, walking with them to the park, teaching them school stuff, telling bedtime stories and other things regular nannies did, without a trace of magic. It was like the Mary they had met two weeks early, was another person.

One night, as they have dinner, John placed his hands on his head, a bit embarrassed, as he remembered something.

''we need to retrieve the bowl, from Mary Poppins cousin'' he announced and both Annabelle and George looked at him.

''what?'' Michael looked at his kids with a confuse stare

''we´re sorry father'' Annabelle started ''we broke Mother´s bowl…we wanted to sell it to give you money and keep the house, but we broke it'' she said.

For a second, the three children thought their father would scold them for breaking saying bowl, still to their surprise; Michael just wrinkled his nose and furrow his eyebrows, before start talking normally.

''first of all'' he said you shouldn´t have been playing with that bowl or even sending it to be fixed without telling me, much less selling it'' he said and the children look down.

''we´re sorry Father'' George said quietly.

''well, what its done, it´s done, but i want you to retrieve the bowl back at once'' said the father, walking toward the kitchen, to order the nanny to join them in the parlor, once she did, he talked to her. ''Mary Poppins, please, take the children to your cousin´s fix shop tomorrow first thing in the morning, I want they to retrieve their mother´s Royal Dolton Bowl. Here the money for the fix''

''Sir, it´s no need…'' she started.

''I insist'' Michael said again.

''very well Sir'' Mary Poppins nodded ''come along, children, it´s time to get ready for bed''

''Father, you read us a bedtime story?'' John asked

''of course'' the father agreed ''go on, I will be there in one hour'' he said as the children rush upstairs after their nanny.

_/_

The morning following started busy before Admiral Boon´s second cannon exploded; Michael got late for work and barely could say good morning to his children before rush out the house. After breakfast Jane passed by her brother´s house to say hi to her nephews and niece and as usual, Ellen was making a mess in the kitchen, if Mary Poppins hadn´t decided to help her cleaning.

Meanwhile, at the street, Jack was finishing turning off the last lamp of Cherry Tree Lane, when a voice called him from above.

''prepared for the coming storm, sailor?''

''what storm, Sir?'' Jack asked the old admiral

''a mighty storm approaches starboard, sailor, be careful'' he replies.

''I will, Sir'' Jack saluted him and make his way toward number, 17, as Jane left the house. After a quick kiss, he asked her if she knew something about a storm and when she said no, Jack only conclude the old admiral could be losing his mind.

_/_

Just after lunch time then and after the school lessons of the day, Mary Poppins took the children back to Topsy´s store, in order to  
get the bowl and for some reason the three children realized their nanny was a bit worry; she denied it of course as soon as they reach the store.

''what a mess!'' Mary Poppins exclaimed as they entered the store ''I believe you even had time to fix the bowl, right dear cousin?'' she teased her cousin

''oh, on the contrary, cousin Mary'' she reach to the lower shelf and pick up a package and placed on Mary´s hand, not noticing the slight paleness on her face. ''here it is, children, your bowl all fixed up...'' said the old woman ''and here my advice, children, don´t listen to Mary Poppins, she just speak nonsense''

''alright, it´s enough, children, off we go'' the nanny said and left before getting too annoyed.

On their way back home, the children decided to stop by the park to fly their new kite, that weekend, Michael had helped them build a new kite and John and George couldn´t wait to put it to fly. One hour late then, Mary Poppins suggested they could have an ice cream, since it was warm and probably Michael wouldn´t mind, since it was early for dinner, of course, the children agreed and they make their way to the parlor.

''oh, hello Marry Poppins, hello children!'' a voice called behind them.

''Inspector Drew, what a pleasure to see you again'' the nanny smiled ''I suppose you already met Michael Banks children´s, John, Annabelle and George''

''I have already seen them walking around. How are you doing, children?'' he asked, when he spots the bowl beside them ''oh, I see you have a Royal Dolton bowl. I have one just like this'' said the Inspector.

''what a coincidence'' Mary agreed ''now, we need to get going, it´s getting late and we don´t want to have your father scolding us for getting late again.'' She said paying for the ice cream as the children say goodbye to Mr. Drew ''off we go!'' she said and they go away.

Just when they reach the number 17 of the Cherry Tree Lane, that George realized that they had forgotten the bowl at the ice  
cream parlor and wanted to get back there.

''what a shame George, the parlor is probably closed right now, we need to wait till tomorrow'' said Mary Poppins

''but we have to go now!'' he exclaimed, when the nanny hold his hand firmly

''no reason to walk back to the park at this late, we wait till tomorrow to get the bowl, i´m sure your father won´t mind!''

''she´s right Georgie'' Annabelle told him

''come on, let's go inside before Father arrive'' John said as they walk inside the house.

_/_

Two hours later, back on the street, Michael decided to take a long route back home, he was missing his wife, so he decided to buy some flowers and pass by the cemetery to visit her before going home, when suddenly, passing by the park, he saw a light coming from the ice cream parlor and voices coming from inside. It happened that, without him knowing, the wolf and the badger that once kidnapped his children at the Royal Dolton Music Hall, had left the bowl in search of revenge.

''who is there!'' Michael exclaimed ''I will call the police!'' he shouted and before he could do anything, the ice cream parlor opened and the wolf and his gang grab his arms and take him with them back to the bowl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Excuse me, i forgot to say something at thee first note...**

 **This story is partially based o an artichle i read a few weeks ago, saying that Mary Poppins wasn´t magical at all, but her presence makes everything so light, that a simply walk in the park, seems like a voyage to a msgical adventure.**

 **With thst, we continue the story.**

 **Please, enjoy**

* * *

 **Saving Mr. Banks – Part 2**

The house number 17 of Cherry Tree Lane woke up loud that morning.

After knowing her brother went missing, Jane rushed to the number 17, to take care of her nephews and niece and since the first minutes of dawn, she phoned her brother's in-laws, the police and even the bank, looking for him, but no one did.

Just around breakfast, someone come in, Jack, who came to help with the search, but came with empty hands.

"Jack!" Jane exclaimed, "Thanks God! Any news? "She asked hopefully.

"Sadly no" he said "but i got my friends to run London from up to down, looking for Mr. Michael Banks. How are the children?"

"At the nursery, Mary Poppins are with them. They are fine, but scared and worry about their father"

"Michael is going to be fine Jane, don't worry, we're going to find him" Jack tried to calm her down with an embrace.

''yeah, I don´t want to lose hope, because of the children, but I am afraid, Jack.'' She cried, not knowing what to do.

_/_

At the nursery, the children could not sleep; they missed their father and worry that something bad had happened to him.

"Mary Poppins, you think a witch could have kidnapped Father?" George asked ''or even a pirate?'' the three of them spend the night awake, wondering what ever happened to their father and not even Mary Poppins magical lullaby could calm them down.

''Nonsense!'' the nanny frowned ''witches doesn´t exist'' she said ''and what would do a pirate in the middle of London?''

''Mary Poppins, could you talk to Inspector Drew?'' suggest Annabelle ''he is your friend isn´t he?'' she said and for a second, Mary look down, pensive.

''I'm not in position to do that children, but maybe your aunt can'' she said walking toward the wardrobe ''now get up, let's go to the park''

''To the park?'' John protested, ''I think we prefer to stay in here and wait for Father!''

''First John, you can´t think for somebody else and your siblings are old enough to speak their mind'' Mary Poppins said ''second, staying in the nursery all day won´t make Mr. Banks appear out of nowhere. Besides, you forgot we have a Royal Dolton Bowl at the ice cream parlor waiting for us. Now off to the park, we go.'' She said urging the children to get dress and leave the nursery.

_/_

Back downstairs, Jane Banks were finishing talk to the hospital, when she spots Mary Poppins sliding down the banister and called her for a talk.

''Mary Poppins, how the children doing?'' she asked

''They are frightened as you might know, I will take them to the park, to take their mind off worry.'' Mary Poppins said ''any news of Mr. Banks?''

''I just called the hospital and…'' Jane was starting saying when Mary interrupted again upon seeing the children approaching.

''Oh good! Well, keep us informed. Nice to see you again, Jack!'' she smiled to her old friend but didn´t give him time to reply, ''Now come along, off we go!'' she mention to the kids following her.

''isn´t she acting strange today?'' Jane frowned

''she just want to take the children´s minds out of worry'' Jack replies as Jane goes to the phone again.

_/_

The walk back to the Ice Cream Parlor was silent at least for George, while they walking, John and Annabelle keep whispering their worries, just stopping when Mary Poppins look at them with a suspicious look.

''Mary Poppins, you ask Aunt Jane to call Inspector Drew?'' asked John.

''didn´t had the chance yet, she was busy enough this morning to give attention to a simple nanny and..." she was saying when they heard a commotion near the parlor.

"What's happening there?" George exclaimed and before Mary Poppins could stop him, the little boy rushed to there.

"Georgie!"John called him.

"Georgie, wait!"

"Children come back here this instant." The nanny ordered, but the children didn´t listen.

The parlor was a mess when they came close, the Ice creams were smashed everywhere and the owner, Mr. Smith were complaining with Inspector Drew, demanding him to know who did it.

''oh, good morning Children, Mary Poppins'' Inspector Drew smiled at them ''excuse me a minute, Mr. Smith'' he said

''Inspector Drew, we´re very sorry for this mess'' Mary said ''you have any idea who did this?''

''I'm still investigating'' he said ''and I found… this, inside'' he handle them the bowl ''I think it´s belongs to you''

''it´s our mother´s bowl'' George said ''it´s broken again''

''I'm really sorry, children!'' the inspector said ''now, may I ask, what brings you here in a crime scene''

''my employer went missing, Inspector, i was intended to bring the children to the park, for a walk, I apologize if they interrupted your investigation'' she said and the inspector frowned

''not at all. Can you tell me what happened?''

''our father went for work, but never came back'' said John

''can you help find him, Inspector?'' asked Annabelle

''of course'' he said ''follow me to the police station.'' He said and once telling Mr. Smith that he would send someone to help, Mr. Drew, take everyone there.

_/_

Once at the station, John and Annabelle give Mr. Drew, all the information he needed to find Michael. They are worried of course, but again, the inspector promise to do something ads quick as possible.

''I will phone Sussex station, so they can help me find your father.'' Said Mr. Drew ''I will be back in a minute'' he said leaving.

''what are we going to do now, Mary Poppins?'' George asked

''he told us to wait, doesn´t he?'' she said, when suddenly, they heard a cry for help.

''who say that?'' John asked, as the voice cried for help again.

''its came from there, Mary Poppins!'' said Annabelle, pointing to the shelve behind Drew´s desk, where lies a Bowl Royal Daulton.

''yes, I suppose'' she said approaching the shelve and examine the place ''oh dear!'' she exclaimed and placed the bowl at Drew´s desk, so the children could see it ''Mr. Banks, how you managed to get yourself inside the bowl?'' she asked to the confused painted man, behind a painted elephant cage.

Upon seeing their father, George, John and Annabelle get together around the desk, in order to see what he had to say.

''Father, are you alright?'' they asked

''I am'' he said confused '' but I don´t have a clue how I got in here. The last thing I remember, I was going home, when a wolf appeared in front of me and next thing I knew, I was here''

''don´t worry father, we´re going to save you!'' John exclaimed

''What if the wolf who kidnapped Father is the same wolf who kidnapped us the last time?'' George pointed out.

''children, let´s not panic'' the nanny raised a hand as the inspector got back ''Inspector Drew, thank goodness, we found my employer'' she said pointing to the bowl.

"good gracious, Mr. Banks, what happened to you?'' he asked

''I was kidnapped'' Michael answered ''kidnapped by a wolf, this is ridiculous''

''we have to save him, Mary Poppins'' Annabelle and John cried

''I will send this wolf behind bars and fee you, Sir'' said the inspector to Mr. Banks.

''for sure'' the nanny agreed ''everyone together here'' she commanded ''hold on, Sir, we´re going'' she said, grabbing the bowl and making it spin faster, turning it into a tornado as off they go save Mr. Banks for such wolf.


	3. Chapter 3

**SAVING MR. BANKS – Part 3**

Once again, along with Mary Poppins and Inspector Drew, the Banks Children found themselves inside the Royal Dolton Bowl, ready to save their father. Once the twister ended, George tried to run to where his father were locked, but as well as the first time, the china was too slippery and he fall on his butt.

''be careful, George!'' Mary Poppins frowned ''I know we´re on a hurry, but we have to be careful, in order to not spoil Mr. Drew´s bowl''

''sorry!'' he reply

''what we going to do now? We have to save father!'' Annabelle exclaimed.

''I saw a carriage there!'' Inspector Drew pointed

''good, lets ask for a ride'' Mary Poppins suggested and they walk together.

As well as Shamus from the other bowl, Ahmet was a very nice dog, who knowing the story, agreed almost immediately to help them.

''I worked for the police once'' he said

''oh Good!'' the nanny smiled ''speaking of it, Inspector Drew, you brought the handcuffs? So we can arrest the culprit?''

''I'm always prepared, Mary Poppins'' he answered

''good, so now we can go''

''are we going to save Father?'' Georgie asked

''of course, Georgie! Let's go'' Annabelle said as they hop on the carriage.

_/_

It doesn´t take long for them to reach the circus, where Ahmet said Mr. Banks supposed to be. However, when they just arrived, as strange as it seemed, neither Mary Poppins, nor Inspector Drew were with them, which its means, there are just the three of them, against the world.

''Where Mary Poppins and the Inspector gone?'' asked Annabelle

''doesn´t matter!'' said John ''let´s go find father!'' he said, grabbing their siblings hands as they walk carefully trough the circus, quietly, trying to avoid been seen, while searching from where Michael should be.

_/_

Meanwhile, at the elephant cage at the circus, Michael Charles Banks lied on his side, facing the wall, as a strange state of depression hit him. All of a sudden, he felt like a little boy, wanting to go home to his parents, or in his case, his older sister Jane, who had practically raised him since she was 16-years old.

Besides that, he was also missing his darling Katharine and their children, so he wished that whatever that wolf wanted, it was better to be soon, so he could either be killed or send home to his children.

''Father!'' Michael thought he was losing his mind, all of a sudden, John, Annabelle and George´s voices reached his ears.

''children?'' with a bit of effort, Michael get up and face the other side, just to spot the children running toward him. ''Children, what are you doing here, how you came here?''

''we came to rescue you, Father!'' Annabelle said

''we need to find something to open the cage'' said John, while he and George ran around the place looking for something. Two minutes later then, the two children come back with something that looked like a hammer.

''ok, give me this'' Michael reach for the hammer ''I will put my arm out of the cage…'' he started ''and break this locker myself, so you won´t injured yourself'' he said and once the locket breaks and the cage opened, the three children, hush to embrace their father.

''we missed you so much, Father!'' they said

''I missed you too, Children!'' he said, trying not to cry. ''now we must be going, we need to find a way out of here'' the father said.

''Father, you´re hurt!'' John said, seen a cut on Michael's forehead ''we need to take you to the doctor!''

''don´t worry children, it´s just a small cut. Now off we must go.'' he said when suddenly George paled

''wait, Mary Poppins, she was with us and suddenly she disappear!''

''true'' Annabelle agreed ''she and Inspector Drew vanished suddenly''

''and if the wolf kidnaps them?'' John asked

''let´s looking for them then and go home'' Michael said and taking his children´s hands, they start to walk away, just to came face with face with the wolf, as they turned the first corner.

''well, well, well'' he said with an evil smile ''looks who scape'' as an instinct, Michael step in front of his children, trying to protect them.

''don´t you dare hurt my children!'' Michael growled.

''brave, Huh?'' the wolf mocked ''this time, I will succeed, I will eat all of you for breakfast, you will never go back to your house and you will never see your sister and aunt again!''

''I say, stay away from my children! If you want me, fine, but let them alone'' Michael barked again, protecting the children.

''as you wish'' the wolf said and prepared to attack.

Seen the danger, Michael order their children to ran as fast as they could ''ran children, quick!'' the father shouted scared.

_/_

The Banks Family couldn´t know how much they keep running, still, despite of the sleapering bowl, the wolf seemed to have an advantage upon them.

''quick children, we have to climb on those carts!'' the father ordered and help his children into the vehicle and climb himself into it, before start to make it work.

''the wolf will never chase after us in this!'' exclaimed George.

''thanks havens!'' Michael prayed

''oh no! Father, look!'' John called his father´s attention, for what they´re going to face ahead, a pitch black whole, away from the bowl´s borders. It was the end, without a second thought, the young banker embraced his children, so they couldn´t see what they would face in minutes.

In his head, the last thing Michael imagined was the face of his beloved Kate, before they felt themselves falling into the nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**End of story.**

 **Hope you had enjoy it.**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **SAVING MR. BANKS – Part 4**

Michael woke up with a loud gasp, wishing his wife´s face to showing up in front of him, still, after a few seconds of blinking, he realized he was in a hospital bed, his head pounding and his leg was on a cast.

''Kate…'' he groaned and a second later, Jane´s face appear in front of him, wet, but with tears of joy and relief.

''Michael!'' His sister exclaimed ''thanks goodness you woke up!'' she said kissing his forehead.

''J-Jane, what happened?'' he asked still confused.

''you have been unconscious for three days. Inspector Drew told me what had happened, he said that you tried to stop a break-in at the ice cream shop, but ended up falling into the manhole, hit your head a bit hard and broke your leg.'' Jane said ''Michael, what you had tried to do?'' she said in an angry tune.

''i´m sorry Jane'' he whispered ''I didn´t mean to worry you, or the children''

''just don't do this ever again!'' she said and Michael nodded

''I have a vary strange dream you know?'' he started again ''I dream that a wolf had kidnapped me and the children wanted to sav-'' he stopped middle sentence ''where´s my children? I want to see them'' he asked a bit scared, but Jane hold his hand firmly

''Michael, calm down, don´t worry'' his sister said ''the children are fine. They are in the waiting room, I asked Mary Poppins to bring they here'' she said

''can you bring them here?'' the father asked ''I miss them''

''of course'' the sister smiled ''I will be right back, but try to calm down, alright?'' she asked and he nodded.

_/_

Back at the waiting room, Mary Poppins was trying to read, while the three Banks children, babbled over the mutual nightmare thy had that night, about their father been stuck in an elephant cage, inside a Royal Doulton Bowl.

''could you three be quiet?'' the nanny said annoyed ''it´s a hospital, not an amusement park!'' she said, but the children didn't obey, instead, upon seen their aunt leaving a room, they ran to her, asking for their father.

''how´s father, Aunt Jane?'' John asked

''is he doing alright?'' Annabelle asked

''can we see him?'' Georgie asked

''calm down you three'' Jane smiled ''your father is doing alright, he´s awake and I will take you to see him, but you must be quiet, as Mary Poppins said, this is a hospital, not an amusement park, so, you need to stay put''

''alright Aunt Jane!'' the three of them said as they walk inside Michael´s room.

No need to say that the children almost jump on their father´s lap once seeing him. And Michael in turn, couldn´t help but cry with the sight of his children.

They´re safe. Everything was alright now.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 ** _Epilogue._**

 ** _Two months later…_**

The number 17 at Cherry Tree Lane was busy that morning as a nearly recovered Michael Banks finishing getting ready to a surprise meeting in his sister´s flat, as she asked the whole family to join her and Jack for a lunch. He smiled to a photograph on his bedside, wishing Kate to be there with him.

Suddenly, three exited children burst into his bedroom, everyone asking him at once, if he was already ready to leave, as they won't want to be late to visit their aunt.

''I'm almost ready. Annabelle, could you help me with my tie, please?'' he asked sitting down, so the girl could tie the tie

''of course'' the girl smiled

''John, fetch my cane, please?''

''why you still need to use the cane, father?'' asked curious Georgie, since Michael was off the leg-cast a month ago.

''my leg is still a bit sore, so it can help me'' he said.

''oh… you want us to help you down the stairs?'' the boy asked and the father frowned. it was he who supposed to take care of his children, not the other way around.

''no, I can manage. Now go grab your coats, it's a bit winding outside'' he said, and the children obey.

As they reach downstairs, they spotted Mary Poppins walking in their direction with a slight smile.

''I hope you know what my sister is planning, I saw you talking to her a few days ago'' Michael said

''I don´t have any idea what you are talking about, Mr. Banks'' she said ''I don´t spy on people´s lives''

''quite alright'' he said as the children join him

''are you be join us?'' Annabelle asked

''enough questions, you must be going, no need to keep poor Jane waiting'' she changed the subject and after a quick good bye, Michael and his children, along with Ellen, walk toward the family car.

''do you think it´s time for us to go?'' the Parrot Umbrella asked suddenly, pulling the woman out of her thoughts.

''yes, it´s the wind calling'' she answered, watching the car turn the corner

''look at them… they didn´t even said good bye!'' exclaimed the parrot ''humans are really ungrateful'' he said, but his owner closed his beak

''we don´t need melodramas, don´t we?'' Mary Poppins asked, grabbing her carpet beg and flaying away with her umbrella, happy that her job was finally done, with no looking back.

_/_

At the street, Inspector Drew knew what kind of wind that was, so he just look up, in time to see a small silhouette disappearing within the clouds.

''congratulations, Mary Poppins, you did a great job as always.'' He smiled, going back to his work.


End file.
